Save the Hatter
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Based on the new film 2010. The Hatter has fallen very ill and now after being gone from Wonderland for only two months, Alice must come back and save the Hatter but will she be too late? Why is the Hatter so sick?
1. The Hatter Has Fallen Sick

**AN: Based on two or three months after**

_**Hatter's P.O.V**_

"You despicable, furry, gross, feline, cre-" The hatter screamed at the famous cat known as Cheshire. His eyes were an angry brown.

" Hatter! " The Dormouse yelled.

The Hatters eyes went back to the bright livid green and softened significantly.

" Thank you. " he sighed.

Chess looked a little upset and frightened but then went back to his strange, smooth, cocky self. He had jumped onto the Hatters head and stole his hat and began to run around wildly with it until it got caught in some mud. The hatter hated it when you got his hats a mess.

The hatter smiled and began humming a happy tune as he wiped some of the mud off and then poured tea on the table cloth. He took the table cloth and began cleaning the hat completely. The march hare looked frantically at the mess on the table cloth. He let out a squeak and started to shake.

The Hatter sat back down and smiled happily. As he took a sugar cube and crunched on it happily. He looked across the way as his eyes went into a sad look and swallowed the sugar cube. He looked down at the table cloth and hoped that any second he would hear the girls running foot-steps and she would smile and hug him happily.

The foot-steps never came. All that came was the silence of his friends. They had been having a strange conversation on random things such as bugs and trees, but stopped when they saw the Mad Hatter look at the table while hunched over and he closed his eyes sadly. He opened them again but to be only greeted with the blending of all sorts of marvelous colors. He looked around un-sure of what was going on.

He reacher one hand out and tried to shake his hand in front of face. All he saw was a new pale looking color mixed in with all the other colors that surrounded him.

**Dormouse's P.O.V**

The march hare threw a cup over my way and I jumped out of harms way. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see what the Hatter was up to now. No telling with that man. All I saw though was a scared expression, looking straight forward and his hand in front of his face. I looked into his eyes, hoping to find the crazy bright green eyes that I knew so well, but instead they were a startling light blue.

" Oh dear. " The march hare said as he saw what I saw.

The Hatter stood up and looked around blindly before falling and closing his eyes as we ran to him.

**White Queen's P.O.V**

It was only around this bend. I was almost at the Hatters. I was happy that I was queen again and loved that I got to see my wonderful Hatter yet again. My horse gave a mighty leap forward and we thrust out of the dense trees. All I saw was Mad Hatter on the ground though. Not his mary self in a chair, singing, laughing, and clapping. No, he was unconscious.

" Hatter! " I screamed and ran hurriedly to his side.

" He's sick! " The dormouse yelled and moved a little over so that I could get to him.

I put a hand to his forehead and pulled back instantly. Hot. He had a high fever.

I whistled for my horse.

" I should have know. I should have _told_! " I cried.

" What do 'ya mean!? " the march hare asked nervously in his accent.

" The calender foretold.." I replied glumly and opened up the pouch that was on the horse's side.

" the calender.." Chess's smile faded for a brief second.

I was surprised that there wasn't another dimension opened from that! Usually I would have smiled from such a thought but now was not the time. The Hatter was very sick..

I opened the calender and traced my finger along the scrolls pictures until I got the last one. There was a picture of Alice, coming down the hole with a look of worry in her eye. It wasn't the worry that you got from falling either, it was the look of worry that you wouldn't make it in time for some rather special event.

" I should of _known_ that it would be an emergency! I _should_ of _known_ that something like this would have happened! I _should_ of warned everyone.." I looked sadly at the calender that lied on the floor now.

I put a hand on the Hatters chest. Still breathing but barely.

" Get the White Hare! Get him to fetch Alice! " I yelled out.

" But..last of I heard.. she was going to China.." The dormouse replied.

" Last t-t-time I heard..she was h-h-home agai-in.." The anxious march hare replied and began to hop quickly away.

I watched from behind my shoulder and then turned my head back to the hatter. I put a hand on his stomach and felt the short breaths come and go slowly. Still alive but barely breathing..

**Please review and I will Update! Thanks! (: **


	2. Alice Has Come

**AN: Based on two or three months after**

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

_'And with that, Hatter's hat fell from his ginger head. The hat rolled along the ground and then stayed still.' _

I jerked awake. What a horrible nightmare! I wiped the sweat that had begun to go down my pale face. It was a dream about one of my best friends in Wonderland. The Hatter. I had been meaning to visit _all_ of my friends in Wonderland soon, but never could find the time. My mother had been nagging me lately to settle down and find a happy life with a man. Everyone else joined in the fight.

It was as if they were all in a giant theater and I was the only one on stage and they would _'boo'_ and yell horrible things to me because I was a bad actor. That was what it was like. Horrible. Just like that nightmare.

I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness that engulfed me momentarily. I stood up soon enough and looked around my room. I walked slowly to the front door with my night gown on which went to my ankles. I was decent enough to walk around a little. it wasn't as if anyone was actually awake.

I only tripped a couple times but even though those time I had tripped I caught myself before I could make any real noise. I stepped quietly around the house until I had made a circle around the entire mansion. I sighed and stepped into my room again.

I walked over to my bed, not really wanting to go to sleep exactly. I put one leg into my bed but was greeted with something fuzzy. Soft, and wonderful like a baby blanket. But warm. If I had known what it was, I might not had been so frightened, but I had no idea what it was so I gasped and stepped back. Almost tripping completely. I had a look of slight fear in my eyes before i turned on a lantern on one of my study desks.

It was the white hare in a vest with a clock. The very same.

" Hello again! " I exclaimed happily.

It took out it's pocket watch and pointed at it furiously and quickly. It was in a rush and telling me it was either going to have to leave soon or that I needed to follow him. My guess was on the second one quite frankly.

He pointed again. Mm Hm, definitely the second one. I slipped a blue dress over my head and stepped into some of my black high heels and such. I was ready to go. I stepped out into the hallway while the White Hare looked for people that would see us and catch us doing this act. I would sound as mad as a ha--- not the right phrase to say I don't believe.

We stepped quietly until we finally got to the stairs and went down them as quickly as possible. I opened the front door and began to run behind the white hare that was as fast as a horse. I followed quickly and quietly. We went up to the tree of course and found the hole. And then I went down the hole for the third time. Everything flying by me, the piano close to my face and then suddenly disappearing.

I landed on the floor; and not upside down on the ceiling for a first. I looked around and saw the many doors yet again. Alright, here we go. I took the key, and drank the magic potion but not all of it. I watched as the room began to look bigger and bigger to me until I was as small as a mouse. The dormouse.

I looked around under the table until I found the little chest. Inside I took out the piece of cake and held onto it. All these things were beginning to weigh me down. I unlocked the tiny door that was behind the red thick curtain.

**No ones P.O.V**

" Good. You've brought the right Alice. " The dormouse whispered from the other side.

" Indeed I have, good day madame. " The white hare replied back.

" And she hasn't-" Tweedle Dee started.

"- lost her..what did the Mad Hatter call it? " Tweedle dumb asked.

" her muchness. " The dormouse replied.

" Oh! yeah! Her muchness, her muchness. " Tweedle dumb responded.

The dormouse rolled her eyes as the march hare began to shake.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I unlocked the door quickly and pushed it open as I looked around. Everything is still in one piece.. I gave out a sigh of relief. But what was the emergency then?

" Alice! Alice! Over here girl! " Tweedle dee yelled.

" Dormouse, Tweedles, march! " I yelled excited. " Is something the matter? " I asked them now serious.

" Yes! Something is very the matter! " The dormouse replied in a very worried shout.

" What is it? " I replied back a little nervous to find out. Had the red queen taken over yet again? Had the white queen been hurt?

No.. I found out it was much worse.

" The Mad Hatter is very very sick. " Tweedle Dee replied.

My cheeks turned pink with worry. My eyes turned a shade darker with fright, and my hand started to quake slightly.

" Oh no. " I replied putting a finger to my lip. " Doesn't anybody know what he is ill with? " I asked with hope in my voice.

" No." The dormouse replied simply and short.

" Well where is he now? " I asked hurriedly.

" The white queen is looking after him for now. " She answered back fast. " We have to go now though. " The dormouse replied.

She began to run and so did the others. I followed a little confused. I was worried about the Hatter but.. what could I possibly do? I could take of him, yes, but I had a feeling that wasn't the full reason why they wanted me here.

" Why did you bring me here? I'm desperately worried, yes. But what could I do for him? I have no healing powers, or anything.." I told them with a confused expression as we continued to run.

" The calender foretold you coming for an emergency. We had to bring you here! It said so. " Tweedle Dee replied as he ran as fast as he could with his piggish body.

" The calender. " I said. Yes, the calender was usually right..

I didn't say another word. After a couple times of jumping over some roots, dodging trees, and a few times of tripping, we ran out of some trees and we were there.

I saw the long tea party table and looked around. No one was there. Even though I knew that the Hatter was so sick, I had expected him to be there. To be sitting at the long table. Laughing, maybe even doing his famous dance, the Fudderwack. But no. No one was there doing anything happy or jolly. It was an empty tea party.

" In here Alice. " The dormouse said.

My diverted from the table and I ran inside the house that she pointed to me. It was a nice house but was quite crazy looking. The outside was a bright orange with bright green shutters that were open.

The inside had a weird bright blue hard-wood floor, bright green walls with Hats of all sorts everywhere. There was the living room with everything a usual living room had. A sofa which was a dark purple, and a chair that matched. A coffee table which was also a dark pink and lamps that were very.. eye catching. They had all sorts of things hanging from the lamp shade part. there was feathers from all sorts and different color of ribbons.

It was a clean house but was very... hatter looking.

We went through a hallway into the next room which seemed to be a kitchen. It looked as if it had never been even touched. Odd though since they were always having Tea Parties. They only sign of use from the kitchen was a cake that had bright green frosting and purple berries on top of it with a white icing that made a smiley face on the top also.

The kitchen was also brightly colored. Bright purple tile was every where with hanging lanterns and chandeliers hung bright from the celling. Everything to be short was bright in this room.

We took a couple more hallways which were decorated with different kinds of hats on the walls with every hall a new color. The rooms were bright enough to make a Blind man get a headache from it all. After passing many doors through the hallway we opened the last one at the end of the hallway and entered it. I saw exactly what I feared I would see.

The Hatter was in his bed, breathing noisily and coughing every other second. I ran to his side and got onto my knees. I sat on my knees next to the bed and put a hand onto his forehead which was burning hot.

" Hatter? hatter please open your eyes. " I said with tears in my eyes. He looked so sick..so... vulnerable.

He opened his eyes just a crack and looked at me. They were..blue. His eyes. They were such a light, blue. I wrapped my arms around as I made him sit up. He shakily took a breath in and looked around with confusion. He was so warm. Too warm. When I sat him back down. He was unconscious.

**Hatter's P.O.V**

I felt a hand on my forehead but didn't open my eyes just yet. I heard something hit the floor. A person? Next to me. I wanted ask if it was Alice but got my answer when I heard the voice.

" Hatter? Hatter place open you eyes. " I heard a sad voice ask me softly.

I was so cold. So very cold. I opened my eyes just a crack but only saw yellow mix with blue and a pale skin color. It had to be Alice. I finally could actually see her slightly. My vision was hazy and little blurry, but I could see her face even if it was slightly fuzzy.

She sat me up and wrapped her arms around me. It took my breath away to sit up so fast. I looked around a little confused. What was going on? What in the world was happening to me? I felt so..so..sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. I began to feel even colder. I was feeling as if I was on the top of a snowing mountain. Freezing. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.

It was all too much. Too much. I wasn't unconscious even though it might of looked like it. I only muttered a few more words before becoming actually unconscious or maybe just asleep.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was surprised when he actually said something he said only a few more words before becoming limp and going to sleep or into unconsciousness.

" Alice. Please save me._ " _He whispered so hoarsely I thought that there might of been a hat down his throat.

" I will. I will. " I whispered back to him.

The White queens eyes looked at the Hatter with a worried stare.

" Hatter? " She asked.

There was no answer. I gathered the Hatter into my hands and looked at the White Queen.

" Please, get a few horses. " I asked her kindly.

" Yes. " She answered an exited quickly.

I was going to save the Hatter, this was no common cold in wonderland.

**Please Review and I shall update! (: (: (: (: Thank you to all my reviewers who have updated! Your reviews made me so happy and confidant to make another chapter! This story is just going to get better from here! (: (: (: (: (: (:**


	3. The Peculiar Doctor

Alice's P.O.V

As the queen came back with the horse's I had requested for, I picked the Mad Hatter up. My goodness was he ever light. I picked him up carefully like a small child or baby and walked quickly outside of brightly colored house. I could feel my heart thump inside my chest from how nervous I was. the Dormouse looked at the Hatter as she followed behind me.

Chess suddenly appeared by my side. I looked over at him and he looked at the Hatter.

" Hatter? " he asked with his smile faltering ever so slightly.

" He's not awake. " I told him smartly.

Chess kept silent and floated alongside me as I continued to speed walk. I tried to open the door over and over. Finally being successful, I walked through just as the White queen was getting off her white horse. She had the calender along with her.

" What do we do? " The March Hare asked trembling as his arm jerked slightly.

I could only hope that he wasn't about to throw something, I wasn't sure I could dodge it with the hatter in my arms.

The white Queen opened the calender. Her arms were pulled out as far as they would go as she looked at it. She looked at the calender for what seemed hours.

" Nothing. There's nothing new on here. " She replied sighing.

I gave a sigh and looked down at the pale face in my arms. His eyes opened and looked up at my face carefully.

" Alice. " he said more then asked.

" Wheres your green eyes? " I whispered. It was the only thing I could really say when his eyes were such a blue. It just wasn't normal.

" I don't know. " he replied.

He wasn't well right now. He was in a fevered haze. My eyebrows sunk when I realized this. I stretched my arms out so that the White Queen could take him from me. She took him carefully as his eyes dropped back down fast. I sighed and started to pace as my blond curls bounced on my back.

" What do we do? " I asked the White Queen finally.

After a moment of silence she responded with a bright and happy look on her face.

" Take him to my castle. We have some of the best Doctors there! "

I thought for a second and decided that it was the best we could do. I doubted they would be able to figure out what was wrong with him. This wasn't just a little cold, or flu or even pneumonia. No, this was something big. Something_ very_ big. I could just sense it.

The tweedle's stayed behind as The White Queen and I rode on horses to her castle. The Dormouse and March Hare climbed on my horse and The White Queen took the Hatter on hers. I watched as his head would every once in a while nod a little to the side, which she would quickly fix. I bit my lip and worried about hatter falling off.

" Alice. " The dormouse said in a warning tone. I didn't pay any mind to her though.

" Alice. " She said again. " ALICE! " She screamed.

This time she got my attention.

" The _TREE_! " She screamed.

I looked in front of me and saw the brown and green object. I gasped and pulled at the horse's reins to move over or stop. One of the two! The Horse decided to move.

With my eyes still full of fear I hunched over and clutched my chest. I breathed in and out shakily. The horse stopped apparently a little frightened also. It let out a big snort.

" Are you alright!? " The White Queen yelled as she led her horse to come over near me.

" Y-yes. " I sighed. " I-I was just distracted." I continued.

She stayed silent for a moment.

" I'm alright, lets go. " I said to her after a moment.

She nodded and we continued through the forest. We broke through the trees onto a dirt rode. I watched in front of me as we made our way fast down the road and curved at different points. I could feel the sun on back and lightly on my face. I had to squint my eyes so that I would not go blind from it's mighty rays.

The beautiful cherry blossom trees seemed to sparkle in the suns light as we came up fast to the White Queens castle. We made our way through the gate and stopped abruptly just outside the door.

The queen got off the horse and took the Hatter in her hands as she ran through the door, her dress floating slightly behind her legs. I followed suit behind her as the Dormouse and March Hare were just getting off the horse. They caught up in no time though. They were pretty fast for such small creatures.

" Help! " the White Queen yelled out as she whisked past the front giant door, her platinum blond hair flying straight behind her head.

" What's wrong my lady? " A guard asked her as he ran to her side.

" The Hatter is terribly ill! " She told him quickly.

" Oh my. " he answered behind the metal mask he was in. he looked like a knight in shinning armor. Gleaming and so shiny.

" I shall get the doctor! " he exclaimed with a slight english, bending down to put a hand on her shoulder.

He ran through an open doorway and called for the doctor loudly, he turned down a hallway slightly sliding.

" Hatter? Hatter please. " I begged as I stood next to the White Queen. I looked down at him with woeful

He didn't say a word, didn't even move at all. He was barely even breathing.

" Oh no! " the White Hare yelled as he stood next to Alice. " He's dead! " the White Hare screamed.

" No! He is most certainly not dead! " the White Queen exclaimed.

" Oh my, he doesn't look to good does he? " the Dormouse said as she scurried up my leg and onto my shoulder to get a better view.

A man in a coat that was so light blue that it was almost white, Chino pants that were the same color, and a bald head suddenly came up. His glasses were round with no frame and he had a stethoscope around his shoulders loosely. He looked like a normal doctor except one thing. he had a peculiar looking bird on his shoulder.

The bird was a startling bright yellow with a white beak and black eyes. It had a single orange spot that was on it eye. It's beak was round at the tip instead of a pointed or sharp beak that most birds have.

" Doctor! The Hatter.. " the White Queen started as she gave the Hatter to the peculiar Doctor. " He's very sick. "

" I see. " the doctor said in a low voice. His black shoes squeaked as he ran into a nearby door.

The White Queen and I looked at each other and followed him into the room. It was all the same color. Every where you looked. The very very light blue.

" Is light blue your favorite color? " I asked as he lied the Hatter down onto a very very light blue bed.

" No. My favorite color is actually dark blue. " he replied. " but I thought if i gave the room a lighter look, then I would get used to the color and begin to like it also. "

I gave him a very curios look. Was it a good idea to give this slightly crazy man the Hatter? I was a little nervous. The bird squawked and the doctor's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

" Oh my. " he whispered.

" W-What? " I asked scared to know exactly what was wrong.

The Hatter was my best friend! I had to be brave. For him.

" This..this can't be cured. " The peculiar doctor answered.

**Is this crazy doctor serious!? Can this really not be cured?! Will the Hatter live? Will he die? What's up with the crazy looking bird?! Will the peculiar doctor ever like very very light blue!? Review and you shall find out! Also I'm sorry but I wouldn't like any copying of this story to be translated into another language. Sorry. (: review!**


	4. A Riddle

**No Ones P.O.V**

" What do you mean there is no cure? " The White Queen whispered in a sad voice. It sounded so fragile that it could break easily any moment.

The March hare shook and trembled as the Dormouse's eyes started to fill with tears. Alice however, had her mouth slightly agape in complete shock.

" There is no _medical _cure. " The doctor replied while lifting the top of his foot and turning it back and forth as if he was inspecting the toe of his shoe.

" What do you mean? " Alice demanded as she came out of her brief shock.

" Well, it seems there's no _medical _reason behind this illness, so there is no _medical c_ure. However, there _is _a cure. " The Peculiar doctor retorted smartly.

They all waited for him to speak more and tell them what the cure is but he did not reply with an answer.

" Well then WHAT IS IT!? " The dormouse yelled impatiently.

" The one who destroys everything is the one you seek. The one who does all wrong-doing and rarely ever speaks. " The doctor told them softly and calmly with his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

" What is that supposed to mean!? " Alice asked slightly annoyed. " How do we cure him? "

" He only answers in puzzles dear. " The white queen whispered into Alice's ear.

" Well, he'll either give us answers or it's off with his head! " the Dormouse screamed.

" No. Calm down! " Alice yelled at the Dormouse.

She knew if they were to have any chance at saving the Hatter, then the doctor, no matter **how **peculiar he may be, would have to be alive.

" Please isn't there a hint you may grant us? " The White Queen pleaded with sad eyes.

The peculiar doctor shook his head softly and turned around as he cleared his throat.

" I wish you luck. " He said just before walking out through the door with his odd bird squawking on his shoulder.

" W-what will we do? " The March Hare asked shakily.

" The one who destroys everything is the one you seek. The one who does all wrong-doing and rarely ever speaks..." Alice recited softly.

The other looked slightly puzzled. What was she doing? Did she know the answer?

" I don't think that reciting what that crazy guy just said, is going to help at all! he's..he's... mad! " The Dormouse shouted.

Alice gave her a quick glare.

" Madder then the Hatter? " The Alice asked in a dead serious tone.

" Well.. no! But your not going to get any kind of logical answer from what he said! " The dormouse retorted back.

Alice gave no mind to her though. She recited the riddle in her head and mouthed it with her words as she began to pace.

Alice's eyes suddenly lit up and she stopped pacing. She looked at each person in the room with a look of realization.

" The Red Queen! She _has _to be behind this! " Alice exclaimed.

The White Queens mouth opened slightly and looked absoultly shocked as her bleach blonde hair swished slightly while turning her head. She couldn't believe what Alice was saying.

" Think about it! The one who _destroys _everything! The one who does Wrong-doing! " Alice yelled excitedly yet a little scared.

" but how could she hurt the Hatter from so far away? " The White Queen asked calmly.

" This is _Wonderland _anything is possible! She could be using magic! or Voodoo! " Alice explained hurriedly.

" But what about '_rarely ever speaks' _that big heads mouth never shuts closed! " The dormouse retorted this time.

" This is the _only _lead we have! We have to follow it, It's are only chance at Saving the Hatter and we _must_ save him! " Alice replied back a little frustrated. Why wouldn't they follow along with this idea?!

It was quiet for a moment until the White Queen nodded and spoke with determination. " Let us be off then. We must save the Hatter. "

" Right. " Alice replied smiling a small grin on her face.

The White Queen rushed out of the room along with the others. Alice was walking out until she turned around and gave a sympathetic look to the poor Hatter. She stopped walking and re-traced her steps to the side of the Mad Hatters bed.

" Don't worry. I will save you if it takes every life i've got. " Alice told the Hatter comfortingly.

The Hatters eyes opened and looked into Alice's eyes. Still the same blue. Still the same electric light blue. Green eyes were lost and gone for now. There was trace of them ever even being there at all.

" Goodbye. When I come back you will have a cure. " Alice said finally and stood up onto her feet.

She smilied into the Hatters irregular blue eyes and walked out the door quietly with no more words uttered from her mouth.

" Alice... " The Hatter spoke softly and then drifted into a fevered dream. No good was to come out of that.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been a little busy! Thank you for reviewing and everything reviewers! ALSO! BONUS! Could someone please tell me the name of the tow/village/city that the Red Queen and Stayne were banned to? To never be talked to anyone again? THANKS! (: **


	5. A Promise

**No Ones P.O.V**

_**With Alice, White Queen, March hare, and the Dormouse**_

The horses feet made the sound of galloping all in rhythm. The trees from a forest being long gone by now, with the castle out of sight by all means.

Alice turned her head behind her and looked back behind her, she closed her eyes and turned around though. It was very nerve-wracking and sickening. She didn't want to have a close accident with a tree again either, there might of not be any trees around now, but with Alice's current luck, who knows what would happen?

The White Queen, unlike Alice, kept her head straight forward, even if she was side sitting like a lady on the horse. Alice couldn't get mind wrapped around the idea of being able to sit like that on a horse at that speed and not fall off. She laughed a little inside though. it reminded her of her family and how _'proper_' they were. With there fancy things from london and such. She justy had to roll her eyes slightly, even if this was one of her best-friends.

" Alice? Are you day dreaming again?! " The dormouse shouted upon her shoulder.

" What? Oh sorry. " Alice replied in a little bit of a dreamy state still.

" My goodness, what could a small girl day-dream about so much? " The White Queen asked playfully.

" Oh, you would never be able to guess. " Alice told her back and smiled a little.

She couldn't let herself become depressed if she was going to save the Hatter. No matter how much her heart ached with worry! No matter how much he could be in pain right about then! Now matter how bad that peculiar doctor may be treating him! Alice was going to be sick thinking about this.

She took a deep breath in very quietly. She tried to come up with a positive side to what she had just thought. Okay.. The Hatter couldn't be in _too _much pain right? and the Hatter probably _likes _that doctor with how.. different that doctor was!

Alice shook her head out of her thoughts. The best way to calm down and save the Hatter, was to not think about the Hatter too much at all! At the moment anyway.

**_At the White Castle with The Hatter, and the Peculiar Doctor. _**

The doctor walked briskly inside his office again after taking a little bit of fresh air in from outside and after the friends of the Hatter had left. He walked to the side of the bed where the hatter was at.

The Doctor shook his head sadly and sighed a little. He squatted down beside the bed with his knees cracking. The stared at the Hatter for a moment. He stared at the eye-lids of the young gentlemen. Hoping that the Hatter's eyes would suddenly snap open awake and begin dancing like crazy. No luck.

The doctor sighed once more and stood up as he went a sat down in a seat not far from the bed. He whistled with his mouth and his bird suddenly got off his shoulder, went to his counter, picked up a magazine that lay lazily on top, and brought it back to the doctor.

He gave a nod of his head in thanks and began reading his magazine about the color blue. Every type of magazine was possible in Wonderland. He nodded at a few sentences and yawned as he flipped to another page lazily. His eyes drifted over to the form under blankets. The eyes of the sleeping form opened slowly.

" Good morning sunshine! " The peculiar doctor yelled gleefully.

The Hatter's mouth opened only slightly and his eyes looked dully at the man.

" You know you've caused quite the ruckus. " He continued.

The Hatter's eyes squinted and he clenched his teeth.

" Something the matter? " The doctor asked suddenly.

The Hatter groaned in response with arms wrapped around his stomach as he began to go into a cold sweat.

" Nausea or Pain? " The doctor asked as he stood up.

The Hatter had no reply. The doctor walked as quickly as he could over to him.

**With Alice, White Queen, March hare, and the Dormouse**

" So you suppose that we go and try to find the Red Queen because you think she might in somehow, someway be hurting the Hatter with some kind of magic powers!? " The dormouse screamed in aggravation.

They had stopped for the time being after Alice the Dormouse had begun yelling at her.

" yes, I do! " Alice retorted back.

" That impossible! " the Dormouse screamed back.

" Only if you believe it is. " Alice said back.

Then her mouth opened slightly in a bit of shock. That is what the hatter had told her not to long ago.

" Well,where are we going to find her? " Alice asked after a moment of silence.

" Well...she should be where I had banished her to. The Outlands, and no where but the Outlands. Living a life of isolation. " the White Queen replied smiling slightly.

" Then we'll go there and start searching and we wont come back until we have found her and the cure. " Alice replied in a determind tone.

" Then let it be. " the White Queen smiled and hoped onto her horse as Alice did on hers.

**With the Mad Hatter and Peculiar Doctor**

The doctor ran to the Mad Hatter side as his shoes squeaked on the tile floor. When the Doctor got there he gasped in fright from what he saw. It was a horrible sight.

**With Alice, White Queen, White Hare, and the Dormouse**

A sudden pang hit Alice's heart forcefully. She clutched it and knew something was wrong.

" Don't give up yet Hatter... Hold on for me. Just hold on. "

A drop of salt water hit the dirt road ground but no another one came from the blond haired girls eyes. She knew she had to be tough.

**_I know, I know, Short chappie right? I'm really sorry but I got to leave it there for now! Do not worry though, I will wait so long for the next update! (:_**** !!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!! If you would like for me to send you a PM, just for you, for when I update THIS story, please send my a_ private message_ stating only the words " PM Update alert Please " THANKS!! (: **


	6. Crimson and Light Blue

**No ones P.O.V **

**With Mad Hatter and Peculiar Doctor **

The doctor ran to the Mad Hatter's side as his shoes squeaked on the tile floor. When the Doctor got there he gasped in fright from what he saw. It was a horrible sight.

The blood went everywhere. It went out from the very clothes on the hatter at that moment. It went out from there and only continued to flow out onto the light-blue blankets and sheets.

Crimson met with blue and it wasn't as pretty as everyone thought it might be. The horrible iron washed down the bed and dripped onto the tile.

" Hatter! " The doctor screamed half in fright and half in concern and then put a hand on where the blood was emerging.

He struck his hand back however and shook his hand in slight digust of the new liquid on his white skin. He shook his head, shaking off the feeling of wanting to puke. He ran over to the table that was next to him, or rather counter, and grabbed rags as quickly as possible.

he shook his head as began to make the blood stop and the Hatter strated to close his eyes. With short gasps the poor little Mad Hatter's light blue eyes were closed.

The worst thing, was one thing that the doctor noticed before the Hatter closed his eyes. It was one simple thing that would probably scare anyone into a coma. The Hatter's eyes were so light blue that they were almost...almost completely...completely....

_white_..

**With Alice, The White Queen, The Dormouse, and The March Hare**

" Mirana.." Alice said breaking the silence that had stretched for some time now.

" Hm? Oh yes Alice? " The White Queen replied to her birth given name.

" I feel as if...something is wrong.." Alice replied with a worried look, one that was pleading for reassurance that the Hatter was alright.

" I know..I feel the same great feeling..something is amiss...something more is amiss then the Hatter being simply..ill..." The White Queen pondered for a moment.

Alice gave her a short fused look of slight anger.

" Tarrant is not just simply ill! He is very very sick! " Alice yelled a little disturbed by The White Queens last comment.

" Tarrant? " The White Queen asked.

" Yes, Tarrant. "

" You did not say Mad Hatter or just Hatter...why? "

" He..he is not Hatter right now...he is someone else..he is so ill...I just can not use the term hatter anymore.."

" Just because he is sick does not mean you should lose hope so easily my dear.."

" I have not given up hope on Tarrant! "

The White Queen did not reply but instead looked at what was coming ahead.

" What? What is it? " Alice asked as she looked ahead and squinted. It was going to start getting dark very soon.

" There's something ahead.." The Dormouse whispered.

" Oh D-Dear.." the White hare whispered as he looked ahead.

" What! What is it! " Alice yelled a little scared.

" Oh it's nothing to be so frightened about! It's an old friends place! I assure you it is quite alright! " The White Queen said back and slowed her horse to a walking pace.

Alice slowed hers also but not as quickly and hastily as the White Queen had hers.

When they halted to a stop at a very odd looking tent that looked very out of place, they stepped off there horse and made there way inside the odd looking tent.

Alice quinted in the darkness as she bent over in order to get inside. It was very small, the dorway was almost impossible to get in. Over course it was very easy for The Dormouse, and White Hare, but it was a challenge for The White Queen and Alice.

When they walked inside, Alice and The White Queen on there knees, they saw a little wooden table with the simple drink that had a tag that stated..

_**"Drink Me" **_

**With The Mad Hatter and The Peculiar Doctor**

" Well...aren't you the one to make trouble for yourself? " The Doctor asked with a worried look as he sat himself down.

The Hatter or _Tarrant _was already asleep, or unconcious, one of the two and was alright, but the almost white eyes just worried the doctor further more.

The doctor sighed and heaved himself into a chair.

He had been able to stop the bleeding so much..but..but still..

Curse that evil.._evil_ wicked person for casting this spell on him..You see, this person or rather monstrosity had put a terribly wicked spell on the peculiar doctor, one that made it impossibly to answer any very important questions, unless it was in the form of a mind boggling riddle...the person who was dong this to the Hatter was the same person to cast a spell on the Peculiar Doctor.

"The one who destroys everything is the one you seek. The one who does all wrong-doing and rarely ever speaks..." He murmured to himself.

he could only hope they could solve the riddle..solve the riddle before it was too late..before it was all..over...

The doctor? Oh my yes, he new the answer but could only think it inside his mind. Could he say it out loud? No..the spell that this.._person _had casted on him did not let him do the deed.

The doctor set his head in his hands and looked at the Hatter, what was he to do?

**With Alice, The White Queen, The Dormouse, and The White Hare**

Both the White Queen, and Alice nodded as Alice took the drink and drank half of it and then the same did the White Queen.

Alice shrank and then not to far behind,

the White Queen began to also

**With The Hatter and The Peculiar Doctor **

The Hatter opened his eyes tiredly and swallowed hard, it was a mighty challenge indeed to such a simple task.

" Hatter? " The Doctor asked.

Tarrant focused more on the doctor, his eyes moving ever so slightly off to the side. He finally focused them by shaking his head twice and then giving a weak smile, but a smile never the less.

The doctor smiled in reurn a nodded his head once to single that he was pleased with the status of his patient. Only when trying to care for a patient did the Doctor act some-what normal.

" Your not being a very Mad Hatter today are you Hatter? "

Tarrant simply gave a short weak smile and then looked the other way seemingly uninterested.

" Not talkative either? "

Tarrant said nothing in return, but simply turned his head to face him yet again and opened his eyes once more, looking into his eyes for a few brief moments.

" Alice.." Was the only thing The Mad Hatter seemed to say. " Alice..? "

" She went to be find..a cure..."

" Cure.."

" That's right. "

" A cure..."

" Exactly, she'll be back soon, not to worry."

" Worry.."

" Worry not.."

" Soon? "

" yes, very soon. "

Then there was silence. There was complete and utter silence in the entire room other then the slow sound of a clock tick, tick, ticking in the background.

**A little short, but still an update! Please review and a knew update will be coming your way oh so shortly! (: **


	7. Pieces

**Save the Hatter**

_I know, long time no update, but at least this way, I have had quite some time to think about this chapter! :)_

Dawn. Arrays of colour and light come piercing through the hucklecherry trees, slicing the odd red juicy pieces of fruit into beautiful hues of red and orange throughtout the deep forest.

The Hatter wished he were there, outside, smelling the sweet scents of a laffolil flower, dancing in thickets of pocuin bushes and there who else would be beside him other than his sweet Alice?

His pale thin lips drew back in a straight-faced frown. Nothing should of been wrong. He had been in perfect health all his life. Never once had he been ill, not even the sniffles!

No, he had been as mad as a happy person could be, and contently so. Now, look at where he was! Lying down, taking the brutal beating like a weak-legged spiderling. How could he sit back and this? Without a fight? When Alice had already left, in search for a cure!

_'You stand no chance.' _

All along he had been telling himself that, but now he was starting to doubt it. How could he possibly stand no chance? He stood a chance! Standing was something he had learned when he was but a small child! Chance was something he had a lot of. SO if you put the two together, he highly doubted that he would fall.

"You stand no chance."

The mad hatter drew in a breath tightly. What? Had he said that? No, of course not. Even as mad as he was, he would notice if he had said something,if words had escaped his very lips.

He looked around, no one was in the room.

"How could you even try to believe you did?"

Now he knew he definitely had not said that. A figure came to stand at the doorway,

"You try to console yourself in such a dark hour. It's funny to watch a man who is so helpless, try to even begin to believe.."

No, how could it be? Why?

"I..I don't understand.." The hatter muttered as the man in the doorway walked in.

"Well of course you don't. Your insane. It would surprise me if you even had the smallest vision of reality up to this point."

"N-No.."

The Hatters eyes grew up to the size of tea-cake saucers as the villain loomed overhead.

There he was, the doctor, looming above him, eyes glinting with his own touch of madness.

"You see... Your little friends sent you here to get better..so I'll just have to stop all this craziness. I need to...clear up some things here.."

The hatter looked above him and watched as the doctor made his way back across the room. He tried to jerk himself out of the bed and make his way to the door but soon found himself incapacitated.

He looked down..he was bounded, bounded by leather straps. He pulled, but to no avail. Had he tied him up in his sleep? The peculiar doctor did not even make a move to comment on the Hatter's situation but simply came sauntering back across the room.

"You see.." The doctor began, "You don't run the show. I do.."

The hat maker could only look into the pursuers eyes as he felt the colour run from his own face.

"Do I see fear in your eyes? How...peculiar...they seem to change colour? Oh what a lovely shade of violet.."

He gave out a laugh and then reached from behind his back, a syringe then in hand as he stabbed the orange haired man directly in the side of his already paling neck.

The doctor bent down and gave out a small laugh, eyes closing slowly and he breathed onto the now sore area on Tarrant's neck and whispered a few words before the hatters eyes eventually came to a close.

Gone..

* * *

"The one who destroys everything...The one who only does wrong-doing and hardly ever speaks...? A very strange puzzle indeed M'lady."

Alice looked into the womans green eyes, a black pupil in the middle beginning to form into a slit. They were almost like a light source in the dark room.

Her eyes closed slowly and she let out a soft purr as she thought and put her hands on..rather paws to her head. "I have no visions..I..I..I see nothing!"

"I understand.." The White Queen replied as she looked up, hands respectfully folded.

"I do_ not _believe you understand M'lady.." The black and gray speckled cat replied as her eyes went back to their normal state, half closed. The black slits still remained though.

"I see nothing...When I see nothing.. it is a very bad thing for me to see nothing..This is not good..not in the slightest.."

"What do you mean?" The doormouse replied, her own eyes becoming slits.

The March Hare shook with fear as he looked fearfully at each person in the room. "Oh no.." He whispered to himself as he began to pull at his whiskers in pure mental agony.

"I can't see it? It does not exist...on this worldly plane.."

"I don't believe I understand.." Alice replied stepping forward.

"This person..they exist..but not on this world.."

**Kinda short but please review! I'm so glad I could get this out there to you guys! :)**


End file.
